


Chocolate Jesus

by fudgeselection



Category: Real Person Slash
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fudgeselection/pseuds/fudgeselection
Summary: 甜味是一种诱惑，会使人失信于上帝之言。





	Chocolate Jesus

**Author's Note:**

> PRS文学  
> 不解码  
> 自由心证
> 
> 渎神 教堂play PWP

修士送走了最后一波在万圣节的晚上闹进教堂里讨糖果的孩子们。

紧绷了一晚上的年轻神父陈彦终于长长松了口气。

天父在上呵。他实在是不擅长处理那些突发的状况。在面对前来祷告和做弥撒的人们时，他还能因本职与信仰热爱，可以从容应对。可面对其他一些不受控的情况，比如脱离家长掌控中的孩子们，比如情绪崩盘在天父像下大哭起来的末路人，再比如之前借着做弥撒和布施圣餐时的空隙赤裸裸盯着他看的年轻人。他就实在是不知道该怎么办，只有在心里悄悄划下十字。

 

**但救我免于凶恶，阿门。**

 

同行的修士过来同他道别，他便感激地谢过方才救他免于凶恶，修士一愣，戏言一样无奈地跟他笑，“偶尔也稍微开开小差嘛，神父。”

旋即在他手里埋下两枚方才分发剩下的巧克力。

“晚安，神父。还有，万圣节快乐。”

 

 

 

现在是凌晨零点过六分，圣堂里空荡荡的，除了最后一排一个歪着脑袋的流浪汉，只有燃烧烛火扑扑的空气爆破声。

陈彦享受着午夜的宁静，细致地清理摘取着烛台上燃尽的残蜡，预备换上新烛。

“神父。”

身后冷不丁一声不重的吐息，和着风声贴在陈彦耳畔，过电般吓得他手一抖，被蜡油烫了个正着。

疼得他嘶地倒吸了一口气。

回头才发现是位架着细框眼镜的年轻人，站在几米开外的地方——是平日做弥撒时才来的那位年轻人。

赵褚看到陈彦转过来，眯了眯眼睛，变色镜片下的瞳色在蒙蒙的烛光里晕开，黑得像破晓前的夜。

“神父。”他孱着懒洋洋醉酒一样的语调，嗡嗡地震颤着整个圣堂，“我来告解。”

陈彦搭起手，捂住被蜡油燎得起红了的指缝，“那你跟我来。”

他领着赵褚去告解室。

赵褚跟在他后面，明明只比他高了几厘米。可隔着有一段距离，影子仍投在他肩上，总像黏着挂在他身上一样。他走快了两步，甩不开。

 

 

 

“愿圣神光照你心。”陈彦双手合十，“使你诚心诚意告罪，并接受仁慈的天父的恩宠。”

赵褚在告解室的右边。

从陈彦坐着的这个角度能依稀从圣堂火烛投射过来的光影中辨认出赵褚大致的轮廓。

“我向全能的天主和你忏悔。”依稀浅薄的光源只映得出他下颌以下的躯干，看不清表情，“神父，我有罪。”

“天主聆听你的罪过。”陈彦抚着手上冷却了的蜡块，周围殷红着一圈，疼得他心不在焉。他催促着赵褚说下去。

“我有罪。”右边告解室里悉悉索索一阵轻响。

随后是赵褚打破沉闷的浅浅的鼻音，“我爱上了一个男人。”

“不对，我不只是爱上了他——我还想操他。”

陈彦一吓。指甲盖硬戳戳挫上蜡块旁的烫伤，疼得一跳。

赵褚言语间隐隐地勾调了苦涩的沮丧和无奈，还有一分难辨的恶意十足的调笑。

陈彦闭眼在胸口划着十字。

“你……”

“我想操他。”赵褚说，“我光是想到他的脸就硬到不行。”

“你……你为此感到愧疚吗？”陈彦清了清嗓子，嗫嗫软着声音引导他。

**天主我等主。**

“我喜欢听他在教堂里唱的圣歌，喜欢看他的嘴一开一合。我会想象那张嘴被我操得话不成句，求饶都喊不出时是什么样的。”

“你应该感到羞愧——”陈彦一点一点撬动着封在指缝凹槽的蜡块，创口没有流血，却疼得像皮肤都融化了一样，“你应该祈求主的原谅。”

**救我等于我仇。**

“我感受不到愧疚，只能感受到欲望。”赵褚磨磨蹭蹭了半晌，逸出一口长息。“怎么办，你能拯救我吗？神父。”

他沉沉的声音像饱蘸了蜂蜜和葡萄酒的小刷子，一下一下轻轻地筛过陈彦耳际，微不可查地挠着痒。

“我想操他，我想把他压在教堂祷告的椅子上操。在狭小的告解室里也行。不，我要把他按在教堂的圣桌上，在天父像下面，在他信奉的天父面前操他，让他高潮，让他在他信仰的天父面前一次次的高潮。”

陈彦启封着蜡块，颤抖着手指去撕下它，额角尽是层密密的冷汗，疼痛和赵褚露骨的话语使他无暇祷告也无暇顾及其他。

“神父？”

赵褚的声音又近了一点，他粘稠着呼吸，陈彦听到他鼻音愈发滞重。

“天父……会拯救你。”

陈彦终于揭下凝在指缝的结晶体。原本被它成印禁锢住的痛感通通火烧火燎一样重新翻起来，疼得他嘶嘶喘气，指缝红得像被烙铁覆在上面戳了一个标记。

“你——”

他终于从自己的泥沼拔足，便援手去救赵褚。他就着一点点虚光，通过告解室分开左右边的镂空隔板看过去。

 

 

 

赵褚正在自渎。

 

 

 

赵褚靠在告解室后面的木板上，扶着怒张的阴茎上下滑套着撸动。他性器上分布着突起虬延的血管，随着动作在一明一暗的光影里进进出出。

“神父——”他握着冠头在手心里磨蹭，发出一点细细的液体沾湿皮肤的黏声。“你会拯救我吗？”

**天上的天父，求您宽恕我的罪过。**

陈彦嗓子像生锈了许久未磨合的门锁，他重重推开，发出沉重难抑的喘息，“你如果不是真的悔过，就不会得到天父的拯救和宽恕。”

赵褚按压着铃口，就着渗出的体液湿滑地加快套弄。他听到陈彦的话，嗬嗬地哼出一声窃笑，“可是我只想得到你的拯救啊，神父。”

陈彦喉咙哑得烧起来了一样，他心猿意马地拨着那一点疼，垂目不再去看赵褚，“我无法拯救你，我们都需要天父——”

赵褚突然一下凑上前。

他的面孔清晰了，镜片后面的眼睛像流云一样纯洁，眨眼之际，内双的细挑眼皮轻轻翕合收叠。眼尾一弯，轻佻冶艳。

他的手还在继续着自渎的动作，抚摸着性器顶端，绵长了呼吸，缓缓用拇指指腹一吐一息间擦着冠头。

“神父。”赵褚眯着眼睛看他，眼色黑得仿佛深陷苦厄，迷茫又痛苦，“帮助我，神父。”

“解救我。”

**不要让我陷入诱惑。**

 

 

 

赵褚推开告解室左边的门，卷着一阵圣堂里燃烛吹来的气味压向陈彦。

“因父，及子——”陈彦慌不择路地承接他，划到一半的十字被舌头碾进去破开。

赵褚的吻带着迷蒙的醉意贴上来，含着陈彦的舌头重重地吮吸舔舐，胡搅蛮缠得卷起一场温柔的风暴。

他的舌面好像附有焦糖苹果的黏和甜，胶着在陈彦的口腔里。鲜少吃糖的年轻神父也有一瞬间的失神，趋着人类热爱甜蜜的天性，忘了他正在探求的是被天父列为禁忌的苹果。

赵褚亲吻着他，松动着手去剥他的裤子。

陈彦这时才猛然醒过味来，忙不迭推开赵褚。赵褚被推挡得往外一闪，顺手就揪住了陈彦抗拒时横过来的手。

赵褚正正一下按在陈彦泛红的创口上，疼得陈彦一下缩回去，一连神智也清醒。

他食指和中指中间的凹槽疼得发烫，在告解室昏昏的灯光下晕红了一片。

赵褚抬起来端详片刻，旋即张口含进嘴里。

陈彦惊觉，倏地想往回抽，却被赵褚稳稳的钳制住。

赵褚卷着舌尖湿润地轻触伤处，重新封住了陈彦的痛源——也撩拨着陈彦紧绷僵硬的指缝凹槽，深红的舌尖在陈彦指间出入，嘶嘶吐着蛊惑的信子。

他低着头，专注地濡湿着指缝，透过有色的镜片挑着勾人的眼睛看陈彦。光影错落重合交叠在他脸上，像外面挂着的一幅罪恶又神圣的壁上画。

陈彦皱着眉心，扭头规避他的目光。手腕松松地被他扣着，迤下一片被他舌尖洇湿的淫糜的水光。

赵褚再试探地伸手探向下。

果不其然，陈彦勃起了。

 

 

 

“我亲爱的神父。”

他覆上陈彦的下体，稍稍施力磨蹭着，挤压出几下陈彦显然被打乱了节奏的略重的呼吸。

“让我先来帮助你。”他摸到陈彦勃起的性器明显的形状，隔着裤子箍弄着，“先给你救赎。”

陈彦闻言，如崩塌了一般无可奈何地弱呻着，紧紧靠着告解室的内壁木板。像是溺水卷入洪流的人，始终都要依附着让其心安的浮木——无论得救与否。

赵褚半跪下来，脱下陈彦的裤子，掀起他黑色的衣袍，讲他勃起的性器含进嘴里。

 

 

 

赵褚的口唇吞吐着他的冠头，手指握成空心的圆，一圈一圈松松紧紧地套着他的柱体。

他不敢再划十字，手也不知该往哪里放，只是紧紧揪着衣袍。腻出难受极了的哼声。

**我的天父，我的天父，我的天父。**

赵褚的手揉搓着他的囊袋，指端撩到暗处的接口，时轻时重地摁着会阴处。

陈彦的眉心锁得越来越深，眼睛涩得像灌了醋。呼吸滚雪球一样的愈滚愈重，愈演愈烈。

**我的天父，你的旨意——**

赵褚舌面蜷起，轻扫着他冠头下的皮褶。

“嗯！——”

他再难自控，大口喘息，颤抖着膝盖，意识模糊地松开了衣角，扶住躬在他下体一起一伏的赵褚的头颅。

这无疑是无言的邀约。

赵褚福至心灵。

吐出他的阴茎，手胡乱地撸过了一把柱身上混在一起的前列腺液和唾液，从陈彦双腿中间伸过去，擦过会阴，尽数涂抹在后穴入口按压润滑。

**求你今日——求你宽恕我们的罪过。**

赵褚捅着埋在陈彦甬道里的手指，摩摩挲挲地找寻着他体内罪恶起源的那个腺体。另一边不忘勾着舌尖浅浅地去填他的铃口，撬动着他崩溃的阀门。

陈彦腰眼灌了铅一样，沉沉地直往赵褚嘴里弹跳。他死死地揪着赵褚脑后柔软的短发，前列腺传来的刺激一波一波，是品尝苹果一样入口甜蜜，咂嘴却一股涩味上涌的奇异的感觉。

他身陷情欲的囹圄，好像深陷隐蔽的乐园。赤身裸体迷失在灌木的迷宫中，赵褚从远处走来，蜷在近处的蛇用尾巴卷起一颗苹果托起给他，嘶嘶地蛊惑着，“神父，让我给你救赎，让我救赎你。”

他不听使唤似的顺从地接过苹果，瞳孔全黑的赵褚亲吻着跟他耳语，他鬼使神差地咬下苹果。

他再也收蔽不住，软着糖稀嗓子叠声呻吟，全数射了出来。

赵褚退出来得早，被陈彦全射在了脸上。湿了软刺一样的睫毛，圆框眼镜上一溜白浊滴滴答答往下坠，热气雾蒙了一点镜片。

陈彦泄过之后如蒙大赦，膝盖打着颤，顺着墙体要往下跌。

赵褚手快，一把捞住下滑的陈彦，抬起他软着的腿架上自己的腰，重新把他抵回墙上。

“我亲爱的神父。”他慢条斯理地摘下眼镜，把陈彦掉落在脚踝的裤子扯掉，另一条腿也扶着盘上自己的腰侧，“我们到外面去。”

 

 

 

赵褚打开告解室的门，重回充满光明的圣堂，陈彦有一瞬间的不适应。烛火的微亮像蒙在紧闭着的眼睛上的一层翳。他稍稍挣扎了一下，赵褚吹着甜蜜的呼吸轻轻舔着他脸颊上的痣，让他别乱动。

圣堂里空无一人，过堂的风都没有。之前歪在座位上打盹的邋邋遢遢的流浪汉已经走了。

陈彦被托着屁股，抱着带出了幽闭的告解室。赵褚勃起的阴茎高翘地竖起，随着他的步伐啪啪地拍打着陈彦的股沟。在空旷的圣堂里清晰地被扩大成细细噬噬的肉体粘滞在一起又分开的回响。

赵褚把他放置在大堂正中央的桌上。

陈彦的罗马硬领仍紧紧地封着抵在他下颌，黑白衣结，一丝不乱，是一副禁欲又冷感的样子。底下的神父袍却被高高掀起，露出湿湿黏黏才射过的性器和一双向来被禁锢在黑色的衣袍下，极少见过天日的光洁的腿。以及正在被赵褚的性器顶着往里操的后穴。

陈彦抿着嘴，如临大敌。一手支着手肘压在桌上保持平衡，另一手握起自己勃勃抬头的欲望，学着赵褚方才自渎的样子，生疏又缓慢地套弄着。

他那圈湿热又缠人的穴口箍匝着赵褚的性器，舒爽得赵褚直往里送，要插到与囊袋的接壤再进不去了，才叹着声，摆着腰向前抽动。

取下了眼镜的赵褚眼睛更显细长勾人，他扬着眼看到陈彦头顶正上方的那座雕像，俯身贴近陈彦，虔诚地在他耳边窃笑，“我亲爱的神父，你抬头看看那是什么。”

他眼尾淬着情欲，冶艳得蜇人。把陈彦的腿拖向自己，紧贴着他们两人交合的地方，得心应手地开始重重地顶进去尽根抽插。

陈彦被赵褚突如其来的操干撞得一下一下要被摇散。他知道赵褚坏心眼地让他抬头看的是什么。然而此时此刻他的神智是未创世前的一片混沌鸿蒙，只有感官烧起的火突突地跳着，喧宾夺主。

下体被插入的位置灼烧得比方才的烫伤更热，性器交合渍渍的黏声好像无孔不入。

陈彦被干得像呛水的人，仰在桌上迭声呜咽，他的手胡乱地想要抓附住什么，摸索着碰到了早前被自己随意弃在桌沿，修士给他的巧克力。

他也顾不得，一下当做溺水的人要攀援的浮木，紧紧握着磕进手心。

赵褚观摩了一场无用的自我救赎，笑意浮现。他救起陈彦，替下陈彦手里的巧克力，将他拦起来贴近自己亲吻，与他交换着吐息。

年轻的神父像是找到了宣泄的出口。

他的舌头破开赵褚的牙关，在赵褚的嘴里轻颤着冲刺。每次下体震颤的插入都换来他随浪潮涌动战栗不已的舌尖和细声细语的呜噎。

陈彦喘息着去揪赵褚的衣襟，颤抖着手指解他的衬衫扣子。赵褚浅出的时候他才捏稳扣子，随即狠撞地一顶又脱手，之后紧接深入的研磨激得他虚着手只能跟着打摆子。赵褚像是故意为之，十几下连续的抽迭下来，陈彦只扯开了赵褚前襟的几颗扣子，再向下实在是被操得捉都捉不稳了，就索性不解了，抓着赵褚的领口就往下剥。

赵褚任陈彦的手胡乱地游移在自己身上，他亦配合地抽出袖子。衬衫悬挂了一半，塌拉在他腰上，振动的肩胛骨呼扇着，摇晃散了的发旋像翘起一对山羊角。

他用手指搓开陈彦握着的巧克力的糖衣，一看之下笑出声，“你们的巧克力怎么还是个天父的样子？”

“嗯？”陈彦模模糊糊似乎听到天父的名讳，分神从泥沼中抽身，涣散着目光去看那是什么。

赵褚没给他机会，将半融化的巧克力塞进嘴里，渡过去亲吻陈彦，“来，我亲爱的小神父，你的救赎在这里。”

赵褚圈着他的腰，带着灭顶的快意，纵火似的疯狂在他体内抽送。他甬道里湿腻地绞着赵褚耸动的阴茎，赵褚腿根撞击着他的屁股，连出滋滋的细丝。从陈彦体内翻出的前列腺液和肠液迤下赵褚的囊袋，一片旖旎水光。

他的腰眼麻着越来越烫。

巧克力只是柔滑地通过赵褚的吻化在舌尖，陈彦的味觉麻痹得不知滋味。只知道沉溺在下体一次次撞击带来的酥化般的甜。

赵褚却嗜甜得像亲不够似的，捧着他的脸，喘息的间隙也压在一起，吮着他的舌头，来不及吞咽的巧克力浆蹭了他嘴角下巴半张脸。

在赵褚的亲吻和抬腰瞄准他死穴接连突刺了几个来回之后，陈彦弓着背，绷着足尖，终于又射了。

他脑袋里晕晕乎乎似乎闪过花冠与和平鸽，响起颂歌与奏乐。他不自觉地蠕紧了后穴，夹得赵褚几要丢盔弃甲。赵褚抱着他，冲着才射精之后收缩粘人的肠壁，紧着腰一阵抽送，嘶着嗓子，也沉沉地射了他一股的精。

 

 

 

赵褚从陈彦体内退出来。

他看着实在是有些狼狈。头发乱糟糟的，下颌和唇角脏兮兮的花着巧克力糖浆，小腹上湿嗒嗒，腰侧和大腿上被赵褚稍稍一使劲掐得全是红痕，后穴还往外缓缓淌着罪魁祸首的精液。全身上下唯一齐整的只有那身神父袍——然而下摆还被衣袍的主人自己揉搓皱了。

赵褚看着逐渐苏过神来的陈彦，尾巴都忍不住露出来。他伸手帮了陈彦一把，拉着他起来，又把他重新扣回自己身上。

“主与你同在的，我亲爱的神父。”赵褚亲吻着陈彦嘴角的小痣，祝福他。而后笑嘻嘻地磨着牙。

 

 

 

“我也会与你同在。”

 

 


End file.
